Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161108193229
Best female fictional character ever so far of all time. Let and give poor Elsa have more screen time than ever in Frozen too for crying out loud so we could still see her more than ever. Give poor Elsa more gifted, more powerful, more magical, more elemental, more controllable, more stable, tamer, safer ice, snow abilities for crying out loud too. Save poor Elsa from living in the long time forced isolation please. Keep her muggle parents alive. It's entirely all those creators' own fault for forcing poor Elsa to be a co protagonist who was forced to have a shorter screen time instead of letting her having a longer time than ever like she deserves to have. It's also entirely all those creators' fault for not doing anything/else to save poor Elsa from being raised, living and growing up in the long time past thirteenth year forced isolation together with the likes of Anna at all in the first original movie either. I thought I was the only one who feel sorry for poor Elsa, didn't I? I want poor Elsa to get/have a longer screen time than ever. Those creators of Frozen are just unforgivably relentless, cruel, harsh, ruthless disappointments anyway, aren't they? Did they have to do anything/else to disappoint any of us biggest, largest, hugest Elsa fandoms? That's just downright unexciting, isn't it? That's the reason why none of us could ever even in our whole entire lives easily get enough of Elsa at all. Poor Elsa never ever even deserves to have a shorter screen time in Frozen at all, does she? Poor Elsa never ever even did anything/else to deserve to be forcefully stuck isolated together with the likes of that major pain in the neck, Anna from the whole entire outside world at all, did she? It really sucked when poor Elsa just had to have a shorter screen time in Frozen instead of a longer screen time than ever, didn't it? It still does because those stupid creators of Frozen just gave that idiot Princess Anna far more screen time than poor Elsa instead only just to disappoint, anger and upset all of us biggest, hugest, largest Elsa fandoms/fanbases so easily, didn't they? Those creators also did another stupid thing. Worst of all, they unforgivably killed the parents off by leaving poor Elsa all alone with the likes of that royal pain in the butt, Anna. They never ever even did anything/else to save poor Elsa from living in the long forced isolation at all, did they? Poor Elsa's coronation was ruined all thanks to that loud, obnoxious, insufferable pain in the neck who will never ever even leave poor Elsa alone. If only anybody/else was there to take Elsa far, farther/further away from Arendelle in Norway, Europe straight to anywhere/else, especially any/other more magical realms/worlds, especially far, farther/further away from that total pain in the neck, Anna, then Elsa would be a whole lot, way, far much better off without Anna around her and she wouldn't have to be nor get stuck suffering from dealing nor putting up with the likes of that irritating Anna because Anna's just creepy, by being desperate for Elsa's love. Elsa's whole entire life would've been a whole lot, way, far much better off without that loud Anna, Elsa would be able to make herself any of/the other larger/largest armies of living snowmen including her other imaginary friends other than Olaf and the snowgies (Frozen Fever), her snowbodyguards other than Marshmallow and any/other snow creatures to keep her company.